D E L I R I O : Pasión y mente a destiempo
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Minific. Sueño y realidad... ¿dónde termina uno y comienza otro? La respuesta a bordo de un tren... Basado en el capítulo 100 del anime: "La plataforma de las lágrimas"


**D E L I R I O**

**Pasión y mente a destiempo**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_**CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976.**_

_Basado en el capítulo 100 del anime: LA PLATAFORMA DE LAS LAGRIMAS_

Casi era medianoche, y el tren iba a toda velocidad, a un paso bastante rápido considerando la tormenta de nieve que permanecía estacionada sobre el estado de Nueva York; pero para Candy, el peso de las pasadas horas hacía que la espera fuera interminable. ¿Por qué había ido a Broadway, por qué? Miró a través de la ventana, esperando encontrar algún árbol, animal u otro elemento en el paisaje nocturno que la hiciera olvidar lo ocurrido; pero sólo podía apreciar la nieve y… _a él_, siempre él, su imagen adornando el cristal por el cual miraba.._. _y en nada ayudaba la fiebre que había comenzado a padecer a consecuencia de su caminata bajo la nieve rumbo a la estación. Bajó la cabeza para que nadie advirtiera las lágrimas que corrían sin pesar por sus mejillas, pues a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba de ánimo para entablar conversación; sólo quería estar de vuelta en Chicago lo antes posible, y pretender que sus últimos instantes con Terry en Broadway no habían sido sino una cruel y horrible pesadilla, pero todo era real, y a partir de ahora habría de hacer todo lo posible por sacar a Terry de su mente y su corazón, y continuar su vida como si él no existiera.

Escuchó el fuerte llanto de un bebé, y como la chica espontánea que era, cedió su asiento a él y a sus padres, y haciendo uso de la cajita de música que le había regalado Stear, logró calmar al infante. Procurar el bienestar de otras personas siempre había sido su mayor alegría, pero en esta ocasión, sintió que había ayudado a esta joven familia en un modo ausente, de manera tan automática que parecía más un trabajo que un acto de bondad. Caminó en dirección a la puerta que conectaba unos vagones con otros, y antes que abriera la misma, se giró para observar, por última vez, a la linda criatura y a sus padres. 'Vienen tomándose de la mano', pensó con tristeza, 'Yo también soñé vivir así con Terry, pero fue un sueño, un sueño y nada más…' Se propinó un golpe contra la puerta, pues de repente todo le recordaba al atractivo actor. Finalmente, abrió la puerta, y luego que tambaleara un poco por el fuerte viento, atravesó de un lado a otro el vagón al cual había entrado, y al cerrar la puerta que habría de llevarla al tercer compartimento, el viento sopló de tal manera que Candy desistió de luchar contra él. Sosteniéndose con ambas manos, elevó su mirada al cielo, buscando un espacio para alojar imágenes de Terry sonriendo. 'Mientras vivamos nos encontraremos, algún día, de algún modo… eso creía, pero ya no, estar viva no me ayudará, nunca más lo veré…' ¡Qué dolor tan grande! Ni siquiera la muerte de Anthony había sido tan desgarradora. Anthony estaba en el Cielo, cuidándola como un ángel, en cambio Terry… seguiría vivo en Broadway, y debido a su fama, sería inevitable tener siempre noticias de él y- 'Terry', suspiró en su interior, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Minutos, horas, o quién sabía si días después, escuchó una dulce voz, la voz de una amiga y hermana del alma. "¡Candy, despierta! ¡Candy, Candy!"

Ella abrió los ojos con pereza, y al confirmar de quién se trataba, resumió el papel, esta vez con el triple de esfuerzo, de la amiga optimista dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo. "¡Annie!"

La hermosa joven de cabellos azabache casi lloraba de alivio. "Ya reaccionaste…" Y lo que siguió a continuación fue una madeja de acontecimientos absurdos, sacados de un cuento de horror mal redactado: Patty irrumpiendo en la habitación de lo que, al parecer, era la mansión Andley, con la terrible noticia de que Stear había partido sin previo aviso a la guerra; Annie y Archie llorando sin consuelo; la tía Elroy insinuándole que se fuera de la casa… y como una autómata, ella sólo sacaba la lengua y guiñaba el ojo como de costumbre, para animar un poco a sus amigos, pero una vez más, sintió que no actuaba como parte de su esencia, sino más bien ejecutando un proceso de rigor, como si se tratara de una de tantas labores que realizara en el hospital donde trabajaba. Si bien había prestado suma atención a la ausencia de Stear, el letargo en el cual se había sumido debido al curso de la fiebre, así como la aflicción de sus amigos, impedía que se sincerara con ellos desde un principio contando las circunstancias de su abrupto regreso de Broadway. Sólo quería llegar a su departamento a descansar, aunque ello implicara descuidar un poco a Albert, quien ahora se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta del domicilio de ambos. ¿En qué momento Archie, Annie y Patty la habían llevado al departamento? Había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta tan siquiera del trayecto de regreso a casa. "Hola, Albert, me alegra verte", masculló, antes de perder el sentido en brazos del rubio, y de caer en la trampa de los sueños… sueños demasiado reales.

/

_En cuanto cayó al suelo en medio de ambos compartimentos, sintió el frío acero del tren como una puñalada en el rostro, mas no tenía fuerzas, o no quería tenerlas, para levantarse. Sólo permaneció allí, tranquila, y dispuesta incluso a esperar de bruces la llegada del tren a Illinois. ¿Cuántas paradas habría de hacer el ferrocarril antes de llegar a su destino final? 'Qué tonta eres', pensó, 'apenas sales de Nueva York, y no será sino hasta el día de mañana que estés de vuelta con Albert.' Cerró los ojos sin mucho esfuerzo, y así estuvo por un espacio de tiempo que no pudo descifrar… podía haber estado la noche entera durmiendo casi a la intemperie sin que nadie la hubiera encontrado. De pronto, sintió que era levantada en brazos, y con sumo cuidado era llevada a otro lugar. 'No puedo creer que hubiera dormido tanto… de seguro ya estoy en Chicago', concluyó, sin tomarse la molestia de abrir los ojos; no obstante, en lugar de escuchar la muchedumbre de viajeros abandonando sus asientos a su llegada a la estación, sólo había silencio, aunque podía oír los motores del tren en movimiento. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían todos?_

"_Abre los ojos, Tarzán pecosa."_

_Diez tazas de café no hubieran sido suficientes para sacar a Candy de las tinieblas de la fiebre y el agotamiento; pero en cuanto escuchó esa voz, y esas palabras, abrió los ojos de inmediato, pues con toda probabilidad se trataba de un sueño. ¡El estaba en el hospital Saint Joseph al cuidado de Susana, y no como un pasajero que viajaba rumbo a Chicago! Entonces aclaró su borrosa vista, y ahí estaba, vistiendo el mismo traje que había usado en el hospital, y su larga y oscura melena ligeramente despeinada. "No eres real", dijo ella en un susurro. "No eres real, ¡tú no puedes estar a bordo de este tren!"_

"_Shhhhh…" Con su dedo índice, Terry silenció los labios resecos por la fiebre, y Candy se estremeció ante el simple gesto. "Tal parece que estabas afiebrada, pero ya estás mejor. ¿Qué hacías acostada en aquella plataforma? Te busqué a lo largo de casi todo el tren, y vaya lugar donde apareciste…"_

"_Entonces fuiste tú quien me llevó en brazos", musitó ella, incapaz de creer que él se encontraba allí, a escasamente unos centímetros de ella, y mientras más lo pensaba, menos comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Miró a su alrededor, y para su horror descubrió que se encontraba nada menos que en el último y más remoto compartimento del tren, una cabina privada donde los viajeros más adinerados pagaban dinero extra por pasar la noche en uno de dos asientos tan amplios como una camilla._

_Terry siguió la mirada de ella, y leyendo sus pensamientos explicó: "Hay ocasiones en que ser famoso sí puede tornarse a nuestro favor."_

"_¿Esta es tu cabina?", preguntó ella con temor, tratando de incorporarse. ¿Qué hacía él en el tren nocturno, y con qué intenciones la había llevado a aquel rincón oscuro y sin vista al exterior? "¿No deberías estar en el hospital cuidando a Susana?", preguntó, con un hilo de reproche en su voz. Entonces vio las ojeras en el rostro del actor, y recordó que para él también había sido una larga noche, en especial luego del estreno de __**Romeo y Julieta**__. "Lo siento", murmuró, "y también lamento no haberme quedado en el teatro hasta el final de la obra-"_

"_No te disculpes", interrumpió él. "Lo cierto es que Susana me concedió unas horas más para despedirme de ti de una forma más digna, y te seguí sin que te dieras cuenta, pues si me descubrías, no ibas a permitir que te acompañara."_

"_¡Claro que no lo permitiría! Creí que ya nos habíamos despedido… para no vernos nunca más."_

"_No quería dejarte así, viajando todas esas horas en plena noche…" Iba a tomarla por el hombro, pero ella lo esquivó, y se levantó de golpe diciendo: "Avisaré al conductor del tren. ¡Tienes otras funciones pendientes!" Se apartó a un lado para salir al corredor, pero él fue más rápido en sus movimientos, y la sujetó por el hombro con tal fuerza que ella dio un paso en falso, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la camilla. Candy intentó, una vez más, liberarse del gran peso del espigado joven, empujándolo con las manos, pero aún estaba muy débil, a lo que él aprovechó la oportunidad para inmovilizarla por completo. "Candy, ¿quieres escucharme un momento?"_

_Ella se detuvo. Físicamente él era muy superior, y no tenía objeto seguir luchando. Lo miró a los ojos, y lo tenía tan cerca que podía verse reflejada en el mar de sus pupilas. Había tormento, dolor, cansancio en esos zafiros que tanto amaba, y al verse atrapada por su mirada, no tuvo otro remedio que escucharlo._

_Aunque debía comportarse como un caballero, Terry no tenía la voluntad de soltarla. Después de todo cuanto habían luchado para volver a estar juntos, ahora le tocaba dejarla ir, pero no sin antes hablar con ella desde el fondo de su corazón. Nunca antes la había tenido tan apretada contra él, ni siquiera en sus juegos colegiales, pero el tiempo se estaba agotando para ambos, y no desperdiciaría el mismo en delicadezas. "No voy a faltar a mi responsabilidad con Susana", dijo, sin apartar la vista de los ojos esmeralda. "En unas horas el tren hará una parada en Pittsburgh, y es allí donde bajaré." _

_Aguardó a que ella se calmara un poco. Había hecho bien en haberla seguido, pues la chica estaba en muy mal estado, y no era para menos, luego de la repentina y accidentada separación. "Estás deshecha… nunca antes te había visto así", dijo con agonía, y al oírlo, el corazón de Candy se comprimió, apresurando así sus latidos, ¿o eran los de él? Incapaz de tenerlo cerca por más tiempo a sabiendas que debía alejarse lo antes posible, volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, y estalló en llanto, sin poder resistir la vorágine de inexplicables sensaciones en su estómago. Siempre había soñado estar así, junto a él, en cuanto estuvieran casados, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas, y el deber de Terry era estar al lado de Susana. En eso, sintió la cálida mano de Terry enjugar las lágrimas de su rostro. "Eso es, pecosa, llora", susurró él, con sus propios ojos humedecidos, "Hacerlo nos hará bien a ambos." Y sin decir más, la levantó un poco, lo suficiente para cobijarla en sus brazos, y Candy se aferró a él como si fuera si último día de vida. "¡No… es… tu culpa… Terry!", balbuceó ella entre sollozos._

"_Lo sé", afirmó él, a medida que intentaba en vano recoger las colas que se desprendían del dorado cabello. "El problema es que no es culpa de nadie, pero aún así-"_

"_Yo… también… tomé… la decisión… de dejarte…"_

"_¡Más vale que lo hubieras hecho! De no haber sido así, te habría echado a patadas de Broadway", dijo él en tono burlón, sin dejar de acariciar el ondulado cabello de la enfermera. "Creo al fin saber por qué no te había contado antes sobre lo que me pasaba; temía que esto llegara a pasar, que dejaras el camino libre a Susana en cuanto conocieras sobre el accidente", suspiró, "Y yo fui tan cobarde que dejé caer el peso de las decisiones sobre ti."_

"_Tú… habrías… hecho lo mismo… pero sentías… pena por mí… por el viaje… de Chicago… a Nueva York… y no… te atrevías… a decirme…"_

"_Quería estar contigo, y de no haber sido por todo esto, no hubiera permitido que volvieras a Illinois, ni siquiera por Albert."_

"_¡Terry!"_

"_No me mires así, ¡es la verdad! ¿No te das cuenta que sólo había enviado un boleto de ida para ti?" Con los nervios que no había mostrado en ninguna de sus pasadas presentaciones, se levantó a caminar de un lado a otro de la minúscula cabina, cuya puerta, por suerte, estaba cerrada para los curiosos. "Tú y yo hemos tomado la determinación de no seguir juntos, pero nada cambiará lo que siento por ti."_

"_¡Ya no digas más, por favor!", suplicó Candy tapándose los oídos._

"_¡Debes escucharme, pues ésta será la última vez que nos veamos!" Le dio la espalda para concentrarse en un punto imaginario del pequeño vagón. "Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en mi propio departamento, y trabajando con Susana en varias obras; pero nunca, ¡óyelo bien!, nunca, había estado tan enamorado de ti como hasta ahora."_

_Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Aunque el instante que ambos habían compartido en las escaleras del hospital horas antes había confirmado, de manera casi contundente, que el amor entre ambos seguía tan vivo como sus días de diversión en Londres e Inglaterra, ella guardaba el temor de que en el fondo, una parte de Terry se sintiera atraída desde un principio por la hermosa actriz. Contra su voluntad, y pese a su esfuerzo en mostrar lo opuesto, una luz de felicidad irradió sus ojos; y él, al percatarse de ello, la miró del mismo modo que lo había hecho en Escocia, justo antes de haberla sorprendido con la llama de un beso. Cerró los párpados con firmeza para evitar caer en el trance de su magnética mirada, pues era casi un hecho que él avanzaría hacia ella, hasta que al tomar un poco de aire, sintió el aliento de él rozar levemente la base de su nuca. "Nunca dejé de amarte", susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo, y fue tanto el asombro de ellos, que levantaron la cabeza simultáneamente, haciendo que las frentes de ambos chocaran. Candy abrió los ojos por el dolor, y al hacerlo, Terry estaba tan cerca de ella que apenas podía respirar. Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en un momento tan embarazoso: sacar la lengua y guiñar un ojo._

_Con su mundo hecho trizas por tener que separarse de la pecosa en cuanto el tren arribara a Pittsburgh, él no pudo evitar lanzar una estruendosa carcajada, y ella se unió al ataque de risas sin sentido. No debería estar riendo con ella así, sin más, cuando esa misma noche Susana había tratado de saltar de la azotea del hospital, pero necesitaba esto… le hacía falta esta dosis de Tarzán pecosa, de su risa, de sus bromas, incluso de sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La atmósfera a su alrededor era tan patética, que rió más fuerte, y ella hizo lo mismo por puro nerviosismo. Entonces sus cabezas volvieron a chocar, y ya no hubo marcha atrás: Candy se frotaba la cabeza por segunda ocasión cuando él inclinó la cabeza de repente, y antes que ella pudiera protestar, estaba sellando los rosados labios con los suyos. _

_Candy permaneció de una pieza, y no sabía si volver a abofetearlo como hiciera en Escocia, o esperar a que él se apartara, ¿pero tanto le había desagradado aquel primer beso? Ciertamente la había tomado por sorpresa entonces, y le asustaba la idea de haberse enamorado del insoportable inglés, y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez había reaccionado en forma un tanto brusca con él… y fue así como llegó a una maravillosa y angustiosa conclusión: su primer beso, aunque robado, le había agradado, así como ahora, cuando el roce de los labios de Terry con los suyos era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa, y con su corazón a galope, deseó con toda su alma besarlo de lleno, aunque fuera por última vez. De pronto, él retrocedió, sorprendido de haber dado ese paso, y temeroso de recibir una nueva cachetada, hasta que ella susurró, de forma casi inaudible: "Te amo…" Y con esas palabras, él volvió a besarla, y esta vez ella correspondió con el instinto que sólo una mujer enamorada tenía el don de poseer. Era una inexperta en materia de besos y caricias, pero ello no impidió que acoplara el ritmo de sus besos al de Terry con envidiable maestría. No se había dado cuenta de que se había apretado contra el pecho del actor, y que ahora enterraba sus uñas en la rebelde melena. La sensación del cabello de Terry bajo sus manos era tan agradable que un inexplicable escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras ella continuaba devolviendo cada uno de sus besos, y aferrándose al cálido pecho como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en sólo unos minutos._

_Terry sentía que había alcanzado el cielo. Candy le había dicho que lo amaba, y ambos probaban el sabor de un beso embriagador. Si tan sólo la hubiera besado así al verla bajar del tren en Nueva York, si la hubiera abrazado siguiendo los dictados de su corazón, habría sucumbido al embrujo de la enfermera, y se la hubiera llevado lejos, muy lejos de todo y de todos, incluso de Susana… pero ahora debería pagar las consecuencias de su silencio e inacción, esta vez para siempre. Continuaron besándose con furia y desespero, y él apretó sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura, haciendo que ella temblara aún más, y fue así como el deseo se apoderó de él, y supo que había llegado el momento de apartarse. Comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, y cuando al fin guardó la distancia, ella emitió un ahogado gemido en la garganta, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_Candy sabía que muchas chicas de su edad aún se encontraban vistiendo muñecas; pero a sus diecisiete años, ella ya tenía un empleo, un departamento propio, una vida independiente, y estaba atravesando por una cruel ruptura con el hombre que amaba, y a quien siempre amaría. ¿Qué más tenía que perder que ya no hubiera perdido? Estaba a sólo unas horas de decirle adiós para siempre, y luego tomarían caminos separados. Se lanzó hacia él, y sin saber lo que hacía, tomó la iniciativa de besarlo, pero él movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en negativa. "Te amo, Candy", dijo, tratando de esquivar los dulces besos de la pecosa, mas ella insistía y continuaba abrazándolo. "¡Te amo, Candy!", repitió, sujetándola por las muñecas para que se detuviera. En eso, el tren dio un súbito giro a la izquierda, y ambos cayeron rodando sobre el suelo, y para no perder más el balance, Terry se sujetó del abrigo de ella, revelando unas blancas y bien formadas piernas, y enseguida recordó el Festival de Mayo en Londres, cuando por azar la había espiado-sí, espiado, ¿a quién rayos pretendía engañar?- mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, y más tarde durante la tarde de sueños y esperanza en la villa escocesa, cuando en un movimiento inocente ella había mostrado un poco del interior de su inquieto y juvenil cuerpo… y a partir de entonces él no dormía una sola noche tranquilo. Con su mano fija sobre ella, se quedó inmóvil, pues no debía continuar adelante con sus deseos, pero tampoco estaba interesado en cesar el contacto. La miró a los ojos, y al descubrirse a sí mismo en los centelleantes ojos verdes, la atrajo hacia él con la mano que le quedaba libre, y la besó con locura, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba, ahora con deliberación, sus bien contorneados muslos._

_Aunque siempre había sido una chica pudorosa, al punto en que todavía no soltaba los infantiles camisones de volantes con los cuales dormía muy bien, el fuego que gravitaba alrededor del corazón de Candy se había propagado con tal velocidad al resto de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera el penetrante frío del invierno pudo cesar la ola de amor y de calor que ahora la sofocaba. Ya no era una niña que debía cruzar las piernas y comportarse como una dama de sociedad; si como mujer había tenido que tomar la difícil determinación de apartarse de quien se había convertido en su gran amor, también sería una mujer para tomar otro tipo de decisiones transcendentales, y como toda mujer, ahora estaba a punto de conocer el amor, precisamente junto a él, a quien no volvería a ver a partir de esa noche. Lejos de mantener el recato que se hubiera esperado de ella, se dejó llevar por el ansia de estar con Terry, de amarlo sin reservas y dejarse amar por él, y se sentó sobre las piernas del actor, buscando afianzar más el contacto físico entre ambos. Desconociéndose a sí misma, hundió las uñas bajo la atractiva chaqueta, y el calor que emanaba de la fornida espalda provocó en ella un vértigo de ansiedad y anticipación. '¿Y ahora qué?', se preguntó, mientras las bocas de ambos seguían danzando al unísono._

'_Esto no es lo correcto, pero sí es lo que me hace feliz, por muy poco que dure', concluyó Terry, deteniendo el beso para escudriñar las verdes pupilas de la joven, en busca de algún nuevo indicio de fiebre, pero lo único que encontró fue amor, amor de verdad… y fue así como comprobó que en efecto, ella estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos como él lo dispusiera. Sin quitar la penetrante mirada azul océano, comenzó a desabotonar el pesado abrigo rojo, aguardando una señal de protesta, o peor aún, una cachetada de indignación, mas al ver que ella no se movía, y que incluso parecía alentarlo con sus ojos, tiró la incómoda pieza sobre una de las camillas, y sin pedir permiso, se apresuró a despojarla del discreto vestido que llevaba debajo. Ella sólo respiraba al compás de sus emociones mientras permitía con toda naturalidad que él la liberara de sus vestiduras, deseando que él la viera tal cual era. "Ustedes las mujeres se complican tanto con la ropa", dijo él entre dientes, y a pesar de su dolor, ella emitió una risilla nerviosa, mientras que con manos temblorosas, se disponía a quitarle la chaqueta, armándose de valor para continuar, pues si éste habría de ser el final de su historia, al menos harían del mismo uno que atesorarían el resto de sus días. Retiró la chaqueta luego de varios intentos, ya que él estaba concentrado en remover la ropa interior de ella, y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con la camisa, adquiriendo conciencia de la piel masculina que tiritaba de ansiedad y emoción bajo la tela, cuando debiera estar rendido por su actuación, así como por el susto de casi ver morir a Susana, y la consecuente separación . Terry ya no era un simple muchacho con quien acostumbraba jugar en el Real San Pablo; él era un hombre… un hombre al cual deseaba entregarse en cuerpo como lo había hecho con el alma. Contempló el torso al descubierto del chico, sin reparar en que lo admiraba con la boca abierta, pues Terry parecía una obra de arte hecha persona. Sabía que era atractivo, pero no había sido sino hasta ahora que empezó a comprender cuán varonil era en realidad. Había comenzado a dudar sobre la idea de quitarle el pantalón cuando una corriente de frío rozó su piel, y al mirarse descubrió que estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Se cubrió el pecho por instinto, y de inmediato él apartó los brazos diciendo con voz ronca: "Te vi, y también te miré…" Y la atrajo hacia él, causando una corriente de electricidad en todas las terminaciones de Candy al sentir el roce del amplio pecho de Terry con el suyo. "¡Oh!", exclamó con asombro, y él sonrió al ver cómo ella se sentía a gusto con esta inusitada y máxima expresión de amor entre ellos. Con impotencia, ella observó cómo él moldeaba los rosados capullos como una valiosa vasija, y de sus labios escapó un gemido de alegría y placer. Entonces él se apartó, y sin dejar de admirarla, se desprendió del resto de la ropa, y antes que ella volteara la cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar mirarlo, él estaba encima de ella, buscando y encontrando con sus manos cada extensión y rincón oculto de su anatomía. Como parte de sus funciones como enfermera, varias veces había visto cuerpos desnudos, tanto femeninos como masculinos, pero nada se comparaba con el goce de estar unida a Terry piel con piel, y no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo con las piernas a medida que trazaba con la punta de sus dedos cada comisura de su boca, el mentón pronunciado, el vientre plano y firme, y se sintió, más que nunca, orgullosa de haber sido la novia, aunque sólo fuera a distancia, del actor más talentoso y atractivo de América y del mundo entero. Sintió la piel de él erizarse bajo las diminutas manos que ahora descendían a las anchas caderas y las interminables piernas, y rió de felicidad al saber que él lo disfrutaba tanto como ella, y como prueba de ello, percibió un notable cambio en la parte baja del espigado joven, y en respuesta, sintió un ardor en lo más profundo de su vientre… ardor que después se transformó en una inquietante sensación de humedad que parecía incrementarse con cada caricia prodigada y recibida. El también lo sintió, y para prolongar el éxtasis de ambos producto del improvisado estímulo, la abrazó más fuerte, y sin hallar explicación a los misterios del contacto íntimo, ella levantó el torso involuntariamente hacia él, con sus piernas apartadas en señal de ofrenda. 'Está lista', dijo él en su interior, y de pronto tuvo temor sobre el dolor que habría de ocasionarle en unos instantes. "¡Aquí no!", gritó con impaciencia. "¡En el suelo no! No en tu primera vez, Candy…" Y sin separarse de ella un solo segundo, la inclinó hacia adelante, columpiándola en el aire, hasta que ambos quedaron sentados al borde del asiento/camilla, y colocándola estratégicamente encima de él, hizo presión con una mano sobre la base de la bien definida columna, y con la otra levantó una de las bellísimas caderas. No sería la posición más romántica, pero al menos no produciría tanto dolor. Y cuando ya estaba seguro de tenerla preparada para recibirlo, dio inicio al ritual de la entrega._

_Ella confiaba en él… tanto, que al primer toque de la dulce invasión, no ofreció resistencia alguna, a pesar de la incomodidad que comenzaba a causarle el avance de su amado; y cuando finalmente ambos sintieron cómo se rasgaba el velo de inocencia que la protegía, apretó los dientes para no gritar, clavando las uñas en los hombros de Terry, mientras gruesas y espesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, y él le acarició la espalda con ternura para calmarla. "Tranquila, ya falta poco… eso es… tranquila…", y la incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para que ella se adaptara a esta nueva entrada dentro de su ser. Entonces el dolor simplemente desapareció, y en su lugar, una sensación de inquietud la llenó tanto como ella se estaba llenando de él, y dicha inquietud se transformó en un pálpito que había brotado del secreto mejor guardado de su cuerpo, y él, al sentirlo, se sobresaltó de igual manera, lanzando un gemido de satisfacción, y Candy sonrió al escuchar el sonido de pasión de él. "Terrence", susurró, antes que sus caderas empezaran a moverse sin ella ordenarlo, lo que colmó a Terry de un gozo inimaginable, así como de un inmenso alivio al ver que ella se había recuperado, y sin poder controlarse más tiempo, comenzó a moverse con ella, mientras la cascada de largos y abundantes cabellos dorados caía, como una mágica visión, sobre la redondez de sus pechos. Al principio ella demoró un poco en acoplar sus caderas a las de él, hasta que al fin hallaron el mismo ritmo, y se amaron con vehemencia y abandono, con la plena conciencia de que más tarde la alegría de amar habría de ser suplantada por un enorme vacío, en una danza que iba aumentando en intensidad, hasta que ella tuvo la urgencia de liberar todo el amor que tenía guardado para él, y de igual modo, Terry tensó su cuerpo, pues aunque ya estaba listo para ser suyo, prefirió esperar a que ella lo acompañara en el viaje a las estrellas. Entonces ella no aguantó más su necesidad de alcanzar la cúspide, y terminó derramando los bálsamos de su entrega, a lo que Terry reclamó lo que era suyo por derecho de amor, y llegó al paraíso con ella, dejando que su propio torrente de pasión y el de ella formaran un mismo elixir de amor compartido._

_Ambos quedaron firmemente abrazados a medida que recobraban el aliento, y Candy sintió que sus párpados actuaban por sí solos, por lo que Terry la colocó de lado a lo largo del asiento, y él se situó detrás de ella, asumiendo la misma posición, acariciando con una mano el contorno de su cuerpo. "No quiero quedarme dormida…", la oyó murmurar, "Si lo hago, entonces no podré verte cuando te vayas…"_

"_Será mejor así", sugirió él, con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. Nunca habría de olvidar esta noche, en especial ahora, cuando su pecosa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer rendida ante el sueño. "Ahora descansa, mi amor", añadió, haciendo un esfuerzo para que ella no escuchara su voz quebrantada por el llanto. La abrazó por la cintura, trazando círculos alrededor de la blancura de su vientre, y a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca antes ella se había sentido tan feliz, lo que la sumió aún más en el pozo de los sueños. "No quiero dormirme, Terry… no… quiero… dorm…"_

_/_

Un ruido lejano en la cocina la despertó de golpe, y al hacerlo, Candy contuvo los deseos de volver a llorar. Luego de haber tenido la peor noche de su vida, su mente la había traicionado por medio de un sueño absurdo, pero hermoso. "Fue sólo un espejismo de mi mente", se lamentó, y entonces recordó que estaba en su departamento. Aturdida por ese engaño de su imaginación que sólo la había agotado más, se levantó de la cama, rogando al Todopoderoso por borrar de su mente el agridulce sueño de amor que había experimentado. Iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando se cruzó con Albert, quien rápido advirtió un brillo muy extraño en los ojos esmeralda y preguntó: "¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?" Y con esto, ella corrió a los brazos de su amigo, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, a excepción de la noche anterior. "¡Albert… Albert, yo rompí con Terry!", y se desahogó en los protectores brazos del rubio, liberando al fin toda la tristeza, frustración y desolación de las pasadas horas. Albert, por su parte, permaneció callado mientras ella mostraba sus sentimientos por Terry a flor de piel, y cuando al fin ella terminó de contar todo lo ocurrido, él le indicó que hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, y luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, la acostó a dormir una vez más, y ella, agradecida, decidió dar una nueva oportunidad a los poderes curativos del reposo. 'Qué bueno es estar con Albert', pensó, con la intención de dormir el más plácido de los sueños.

/

_Sintió frío, y por instinto, alargó el brazo buscando el cuerpo de Terry para cobijarla, pero en su lugar encontró una capa.__"Su capa", dijo, "debió haberla dejado colgada antes que despertara de la fiebre…" Entonces abrió los ojos, y se sentó de golpe. Estaba sola dentro de la cabina, y sus ropas estaban dobladas con sumo cuidado en el otro asiento, mas no así las vestiduras de Terry. "¡Se ha ido!" Se puso de pie, y haciendo caso omiso a la sangre virginal que comenzaba a deslizarse por sus piernas, se arregló el cabello, se vistió a toda prisa, y salió corriendo del compartimento en busca de algún empleado del tren. ¡Terry no podía haberse ido así, tan pronto! ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormida? El le había insinuado que se marcharía sin que ella se diera cuenta, para no hacerla sufrir más, ¿pero cómo no habría de sufrir en cuanto que al despertar sólo la había recibido la soledad?_

_No le fue difícil encontrar a un oficial, pues casi todos los pasajeros dormían, lo que le permitió una mayor fluidez al caminar de un vagón a otro. Al final, encontró un empleado sentado casi al final del penúltimo vagón. "Disculpe", interrumpió Candy, "¿Sabe usted si un pasajero de nombre Terrence Granchester continúa a bordo?"_

_El hombre le sostuvo la mirada por largo tiempo. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Aquellos ojos verdes estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y no quería causarle más sufrimientos, pero debía cumplir con las instrucciones que el famoso actor le había impartido. "Se ha marchado, señorita. El tren se detuvo en la estación de Pittsburgh hace una hora, y de allí salía otro ferrocarril con destino a Nueva York… lo siento."_

_Candy sintió que el mundo se venía abajo en ese instante. No había contado con que Terry la acompañaría durante un largo trayecto del viaje, pero ahora que habían hecho el amor, su último adiós había sido más difícil de sobrellevar. Sintió que la calentura regresaba a su cuerpo, y corrió a la salida más cercana, encontrando, por segunda vez en la eterna noche, el frío de la tormenta. No supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, en su plataforma de lágrimas, hasta que vio el rostro de Terry en la lejanía, y pronunciando una última vez su nombre, dejó que la fiebre, y la oscuridad, volvieran a hacer su efecto._

_/_

La luz del día había cegado sus ojos, y no le quedó otro remedio que abrirlos con pesadez. Había demasiada claridad en la habitación a esas horas de la tarde, y tuvo la sensación de que el departamento estaba diferente. Entonces aclaró su nublada visión, y al hacerlo, supo que estaba soñando nuevamente, y si no era un sueño, entonces algo muy extraño estaba pasando. Había despertado del comienzo-o final- de su pesadilla de amor, mas no se encontraba en su departamento, sino en una habitación familiar cuya cama era mucho más grande que la suya, y el rosado de las cortinas permeaba en el lugar… y en un extremo del espacioso cuarto, Annie Britter se levantaba de una silla, corriendo al lado de su mejor amiga. "¡Ya reaccionaste!", exclamó.

Candy miró a ambos lados del dormitorio, confundida. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí… de nuevo?", preguntó, y al ver la expresión de incredulidad en los ojos de Annie, insistió: "¿Por qué volvieron a traerme aquí? Ustedes ya me habían hecho el favor de llevarme a casa…"

Annie comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga cuando Archie entró a la habitación. "Archie", dijo su novia, "creo que Candy necesita dormir un poco más; la fiebre la ha hecho desorientarse un poco." Le dio un beso a la rubia en la frente. "Tal vez soñabas con nosotros justo antes que despertaras."

Candy iba a decirle que se trataba de un error, que ya había estado allí, cuando de repente Patty también entró al dormitorio, y para horror de la rubia, toda la escena se había repetido como un libro de cuentos leído varias veces: la revelación de la partida de Stear, sus tres amigos llorando, la tía Elroy echándola discretamente de la casa. ¡Algo andaba mal, muy mal! ¿Qué era un sueño, y qué no lo era? Su cabeza era toda una telaraña de confusión, hasta que llegado el momento en que debía cambiarse de ropa para ir rumbo al departamento, Archie miró seriamente a Patty y a Annie con aspecto sombrío. "¿Me dejan hablar un momento a solas con ella, por favor? Es sobre Stear."

Patty y Annie intercambiaron curiosas miradas, pero en vista de la gran tristeza imperante en la casa Andley en relación a la ausencia de Stear, se marcharon apresuradas del cuarto. En cuanto lo hicieron, Archie caminó en dirección al armario. "No voy a hablar sobre Stear, Candy", dijo en tono serio, mientras extraía la ropa de su amiga del antiguo mueble. "Nadie sabe que ordené a la empleada de limpieza lavar tu ropa y dejarla lo más limpia posible."

"No te entiendo, Archie…"

"El abrigo quedó impecable, como nuevo", explicó el otro, "pero no pudimos remover la mancha del vestido." Le hizo entrega del traje, y antes que ella lo tuviera en sus manos, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a temblar, pues lo que estaba a punto de ver la dejaría sin aliento… y así fue.

Una mancha de sangre, inconfundiblemente humana, había marcado la prenda de vestir para siempre.

Candy se abrazó con fuerza. "Terry…", dijo en voz baja, y cuando la escuchó, Archie tomó la palabra. "Aún hay más…" Caminó hacia el tocador, abriendo con cuidado una caja de porcelana. "Encontraron esto en el compartimento donde dormías." Extendió el amplio pedazo de tela a la vista de ella, y ya no tuvo más dudas. Los límites entre los sueños y los presagios eran tan finos, y casi tan abstractos, que una línea imaginaria entrelazaba unos con otros; y cuando finalmente Archie dejó la capa perteneciente a Terry Granchester en sus manos, apretó la misma contra su pecho, y rogó a Dios porque a Terry, a su gran amor, le deparara un brillante futuro. "Todo fue real", susurró, a sabiendas que tenía que ofrecer varias explicaciones a Archie, "Todo fue muy real."

/

Y de vuelta en el hospital Saint Joseph, Terry contemplaba taciturno la nieve a través de la ventana de la habitación de Susana, y por primera vez la actriz decidió que lo más prudente sería dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. 'Es mejor así', pensó, 'Prefiero la certeza de su silencio, que el sabor amargo de lo que calla…' Así estuvieron varias horas, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que ella comprendió que debía al menos disimular un poco de interés en el resultado final del viaje. "¿La encontraste, Terry… te despediste de ella?"

Terry la miró, y se levantó en dirección al baño, cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Allí, frente al espejo, se desabotonó la parte superior de su camisa, y evocando un hermoso recuerdo de amor, observó, y tocó una vez más, los rasguños que había recibido la noche anterior sobre sus hombros. "Sí, Susana", respondió, aunque al otro lado del cuarto, la enferma no podía escucharlo. "Lo hice."


End file.
